


White

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Parentlock, Pre-Slash, Rosie Watson (mentioned) - Freeform, Sherlock Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Written for the Sherlock Challenge November 2018 prompt: White.A discovery while Sherlock is searching a victims house leads to temptation.





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that came to mind when I saw the prompt.

White. In amongst the yellowing receipts, pens and old sweet wrappers filling the desk drawer that Sherlock was searching for the key to the safe, a flash of white caught his attention. Pushing aside the detritus with his gloved fingers he could see clearly a plastic bag, filled with white powder.

Sherlock glanced across the room to where John was examining the victim's mantelpiece, totally occupied with his search John was oblivious to Sherlock’s discovery.

He grasped the package between thumb and forefinger and pulled it free, careful not to lift it beyond the top of the drawer. The powder tumbled from one side of the bag to the other and Sherlock’s breath caught, he closed his eyes for a second, flashing back to times past and the moment of bliss that such a sight could herald.

John called out, “Found anything?” and his reverie was broken.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts he mumbled “Not yet.” and leant back over the open drawer to pantomime searching.

Once John’s attention was returned to his own hunt, of the bookcase now, Sherlock allowed himself to contemplate his discovery again. He could take it. Slip it in his pocket and no-one would ever know. It wasn’t relevant to the case. He already knew that the victim was killed over a dispute about the family fortune with her brother, hence the need to open her safe. If anything it would be a kindness to the rest of her family, so that their memory of her wouldn’t be sullied by knowing about her little habit.

Sherlock lips parted, he licked them quickly and his eyes darted towards John again. He could almost feel the buzz in his veins, his heart rate increasing in anticipation, it had been so long, so long since he had felt the high that this could give him.

He lifted the powder free from the drawer, on the way to pocketing it, when John turned suddenly to address him and he dropped it back amongst the jumbled belongings as if he had been burnt.

“Are you sure we even need this key? Can’t you try picking the lock? I’d like to get back to Rosie before she’s asleep if we can, you know she loves it when you read her bedtime story.”

There it was, his new reality, living with his best friend and John’s (their?) daughter. Getting home to read to her and do all of the voices that made her giggle and clap her little hands.

He looked back down at the innocent looking package, the thing that could tear his whole life down. Taking a deep breath he pushed the drawer closed with his prize within and walked around the desk towards John, pulling his lock picks out of his inside pocket as he went.

“Lets see what we can do shall we? We can't leave her highness without her story.”

It was fortunate that the safe was one of the cheapest on the market. Fifteen minutes later they had their evidence and were on the way back to Baker Street, on their way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
